


Dear Cookies 亲爱的曲奇

by Walnut_Clemens



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Before Coup, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walnut_Clemens/pseuds/Walnut_Clemens
Summary: 政变前的日常，某种意义上的恋爱故事。利利乌姆的两条短信把格罗苏拉叫到休息室，在众人闲谈之间向他暗示情报，下班后又遛进格罗苏拉的办公室，借赔罪的名义喂了他一块玫瑰软曲奇。





	Dear Cookies 亲爱的曲奇

**Author's Note:**

> 我原本把这篇放在lofter，但ao3上的利格实在太冷了，就厚着脸皮搬过来。利格这么好吃请大家多多产粮啊！

“不尝试一下吗，格罗苏拉长官？”

 

利利乌姆隔着休息室低矮的长桌发出邀请。彼时十二月中旬，来自北海的寒风扑打得窗框咔咔颤抖，风鞭裹挟着雨点和雪子以沉闷的重音撞在玻璃上。如果拉开窗帘，还能看到奔腾在道路两侧的反光的小股水流，湿漉漉的枯叶在其上打旋，无助得像即将被洪水掀翻的小舟。

 

巴登以它倨傲的冬季闻名，而室内却是另一派光景：地暖的热气将房间烘得醺然，让几位长官能够穿着轻便的夏季制度，伴随温暖的饮品享受他们的下午茶时间。小巧的三层银制点心架上，一圈儿玫瑰花形的浅黄色饼干齐整地码放着，碎花瓣被烘烤得又薄又脆，夹杂在酥软的糕体中探出它们暗红的边角。

 

分毫未动的甜点暗示了房间内不怎么让人放松的环境。矮桌上，几乎成为标志物的五只茶杯隐秘地表露出主人的某些立场，让我们以两条对角线的中心为原点，不偏不倚地审视这张站位图：斯佩德的可乐杯与帕斯蒂斯风格奢华的珐琅茶盏挨在右上角，另一侧是利利乌姆透明的细腰玻璃杯和派因冒着白气的热可可。格罗苏拉毫无特色的纯白马克杯如他本人一般冷冰冰地、泾渭分明地站在右下方，与利利乌姆的正对而立，酝酿出了点沉默而尖锐的味道。

 

这种气氛与向来充斥闲聊与懒散意味的休息室格格不入，更准确地说，最突兀的是从不踏入此地的格罗苏拉。如果说当一刻钟前他突然推门时，几位长官尚以为这是类似上回针对克劳问题的兴师问罪；那么在他端着黑咖啡一言不发地落座后，他们就不得不怀揣着破灭的希望，表示下真切的惊讶和敷衍的欢迎了。

 

帕斯蒂斯略带尴尬地收回了松松搭在沙发背上的手臂，斯佩德止住话音喝了一口碳酸饮料，而利利乌姆慢条斯理地抬起眼皮与格罗苏拉对视了一瞬，旋即热情地劝长官们尝尝弗罗旺区新出品的玫瑰软曲奇。

 

从善如流地，三只手都伸向了被冷落已久的银盘。这之中自然不乏商业性的试吃推销，但显然寻得一个轻松的话题在此刻更为重要——相较之前的谈论，赞美几句甜点香软的口感简直是太安全无害了。毋怪其他，在当事人面前的言谈必得加倍谨慎，他们都与政治打了半辈子交道，深知在舌尖过了三遍的话仍有被读出蛛丝马迹的可能，言多必失的真理最是切实也最惨痛。

 

当事人格罗苏拉一言不发，他的视线甚至未曾真正聚焦于茶杯以外的地方，但很明显，他持续着观察与倾听，这样过于凝重的沉默总能给人不小的压力。或许这正是他的意图？谁知道呢，没准他只是单纯的心情不好，格罗苏拉的神秘感自然有其用途。

 

黑发长官用三只手指圈住玻璃杯的窄腰，无名指与小指托在杯底，他总有这样的能力，将自己浅黄的花茶喝出1982年帕图斯的气场。他抿了一口，带着不知从何而来的愉快感，向唯一不为甜点所动的格罗苏拉发出了品尝的邀请。

 

被拒绝是理所当然的，压根儿不用报以期望。“不需要。”格罗苏拉如是说，听起来像是嫌“不”字语气过重，才勉为其难在之后安了个缓和些的词。伴随着这句话，他的视线终于在利利乌姆脸上转了圈，比起一瞥更像是个冰冷的瞪视；三位长官一致沉默地看起好戏，可惜除利利乌姆外无人知晓这个警告的具体含义。

 

收到警告的利利乌姆夸张地耸了耸肩，满不在乎地翘起腿靠回沙发背。“Alright.”他微笑着，把藏在闪烁眼神里的谋划用宽容真诚的弧度层叠包起，以放松的姿势和圆润柔和的卷舌音提前宣告了这一回合的结束，难得地放弃了反驳。相比在无足轻重的小事上讨一点口头便宜，他更乐意把争辩和劝诱的机会留到几小时之后，像一切聪明人都会做的那样。

 

早于他预期的时间。三小时后，他已经站在格罗苏拉偌大而空旷的办公室里了，并且在对方的注视下悠哉地从内反锁了门。格罗苏拉默许了这一行为，于是房间里只剩下了他们两人。透过办公桌两侧竖直的长窗，黄昏时分不甚明朗的光线仍尽职尽责地照亮了一小块地板，使对方推过来的手机屏幕在一片昏暗中明亮得更彻底。不用去看那两条简短的信息，他很清楚自己在诸位长官相谈甚欢的时候将拇指埋在口袋里发送了什么。单词拼写无误，看来盲打的准确率也值得嘉奖。

 

“休息室”  
“NOW”

 

“理由？”格罗苏拉坐在硫磺色云层涌动的背景前发问，标志性地十指交搭虚托于下颔。他不清楚理由——至少是全部的理由，但他还是来了，利利乌姆突然这样想。这个想法一出，他莫名其妙地好转了心情，不愿再过早揭露谜底了。于是他不置可否地耸肩，将问题反抛给格罗苏拉，“你看出了多少？”

 

“他们相信‘格罗苏拉是政变派’，但没有蹚浑水的意向。”对方回答得很快，他似乎听到了句末嘲讽的尾音，仔细辨别却又与平常无异，“进展慢于你的预期。”

 

“安心吧，格罗苏拉长官，那三位目前的态度并不能说明什么，‘敌对’的假象足以帮助他们明确自己的站队。在一切揭晓时，他们会做出真正有益于王国、ACCA——以及他们自身的选择。事态仍在掌控之中，我的预期不会出错。”

 

他不自觉带上了演说家特有流畅与自信，快速而激情地下定断言以否决一切不利的猜想。长久的交锋与合作使他清楚怎样的语调更能安抚这位同盟，因此“安心”这个简短的词语频频出现在他与格罗苏拉的对话中，仿佛它已成为了某种隐晦的象征，所带来的东西将远超它本身的意义。

 

“另一个也是更紧要的原因——”利利乌姆又向前走了两步，近到伸出手就能按上格罗苏拉的木质办公桌。借助台灯柔软的明黄色，他得以在一片背光的阴影中看清对方的面庞，将自己的影像投进那双永远冷静克制的银灰色瞳孔。洛克斯区岩石锐利的轮廓在这样的柔光下，仅限视觉层面地温情了些许。他坚信自己没有加上私人感情。

 

于是，利利乌姆揣摩对方的神情以调整自己的言辞，用比世界上所有天鹅绒堆叠在一起更柔软的语调，缓慢、耐心地开始了事先准备妥当的解释。如果有第三个人能听到这番对话，他一定会义愤填膺地称其为“狡辩和诱导”。

 

“如你所见，格罗苏拉长官，吉恩王子对政变的表态模棱两可。”他等到格罗苏拉点头认可，才继续说下去，“不论他本意如何，只要尚未放出不利言论，这座‘政变派的桥梁’将永远发挥作用。但就在你来之前，斯佩罗长官却提出了欧塔斯无心政变的可能。他似乎掌握了一定的线索，并且开始对你我的立场产生了质疑，这样的消息值得重视。我不过是希望让您亲自听见罢了，没想到却起了反效果。”

 

“‘我希望您在场’，这就是我的理由。”他耸了耸肩，“让格罗苏拉长官产生了误解，我很遗憾。”

 

“并非所有人都垂涎王冠，吉恩·欧塔斯自然有安于常态的可能。但他是聪明人，清楚自己身在飓风中心，难以逆转脚步。我会关注此事。”格罗苏拉顿了顿，从他一向刻板缓慢的语调中难以听出喜怒，“此外，打上‘有正事’只需要半分钟。”

 

利利乌姆保持着近乎完美的微笑，没有多说一句话。等待到格罗苏拉轻微的叹气后他清楚这是又一次的妥协，或者说重蹈覆辙，这在他们的相处中不算少见。对此他胸有成竹——从更早的时候起，到没人能预见的被阴影笼罩的未来降临之时。或许多年后他会自嘲说惯常的疑心正被逐渐削弱，但在充满了安逸的暖黄色灯光与饼干香气、被困在一张办公桌上的气氛甚至趋向暧昧的当下，他毫无知觉。

 

此刻，至少在此刻，利利乌姆轻快地接口，抽出一直背在身后的左手，将扎着蝴蝶结的小袋曲奇端正地立到桌上，“我会的，下次。看，我不正是来道歉的吗？”

 

他故意带来被对方果断拒绝的甜点，不免让人质疑诚意和居心。格罗苏拉将下巴搭在手背上瞥了他一眼，似乎连开口说话都没了兴致。

 

“再加上洛克斯进价的九成优惠。”利利乌姆伸出食指点在包装袋上，笑得狡黠又让人无法拒绝，“只要简单了解一下市场，就能知道弗罗旺产品的热销程度——尤其在情人节临近的当下。弗罗旺偷偷地让利，没人会知道。赏个脸吧，格罗苏拉长官？趁成品还没有定型。”

 

手指灵巧地抽开了粉色的绳结。利利乌姆用食指和拇指拈出最上层的那块玫瑰形曲奇，在严谨的办公地点做了最出格的一件事：他按住办公桌，倾身过去，直接将曲奇送到了格罗苏拉的嘴边。

 

格罗苏拉的手指猛地颤动了一下，旋即并得更紧以至指节浮现出淡淡的白色，企图遮掩心中的张皇。利利乌姆一点也没错过这样的细节，他非常知道该看哪里，不是表情更不是眼睛，这种时候弗罗旺人的直觉准得惊人。他难得真心地露出了笑容，像狐狸在嘲讽比他愚钝一些的对手。

 

“您在顾虑什么，格罗苏拉长官？”利利乌姆凑得更近，曲奇的边缘都快碰上洛克斯人抿成一线的薄唇。他压低声音，精准地把控着语气，柔和地用气声卷出话语，使说出口的词句在威胁和劝诱之间含混不清，“这里只有两个人，您和我。不是您看着我把门锁上的吗？”

 

这回他凝视着格罗苏拉的眼睛，捕捉到睫毛以不同寻常的频率快速颤动。格罗苏拉似乎在挥开他的手与后退之间犹豫了一下，但他选择了什么都不做，沉稳——至少在瞬间的动摇后沉稳如同他的名字，用那双你永远别想干涉的眼睛回视过来。该死的岩石。

 

他又问了一遍，这次的语气更加无辜：“格罗苏拉长官，您不愿意接受我的道歉吗？”

 

他面对着他五角桌上的对手，他的同盟者与欺骗对象，他难以操控却又让人无法放手的情人，他越陷越深的蛛网与泥淖，微笑着。利利乌姆永操胜券。

 

理所当然地，他没有输。格罗苏拉闭了一下眼睛，放弃似的率先妥协，就着他的手咬下一小口软曲奇。一个微小的胜利，他听到了香槟酒气泡破裂的愉快声响，心满意足地允许对方伸手将饼干接下。

 

“太甜了。”格罗苏拉沉默地咽下最后一口曲奇，皱着眉头如是说。


End file.
